Push The Next Generation
by sonicsdemon
Summary: The story is about a 16 year old boy named Eric who is a mix breed of pusher and a mover.
1. Where Is Eric?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the push or jumper characters, or their powers.**

**The story takes place 20 years after the end of the movie push. If I leave any details out please tell me. / Also I mixed in the movie jumper since it could fit it along with push.**

In this world there are special people they don't ask to be special they're just born with the power. Some are called movers basically their power is telepathy. Then there are watchers, they can see into the future but many of them can only see so far. There is a special group called division, they are trained to capture the ones with special abilities and use them as weapons. Many that were captured never came back, division's drug that causes the ability to increase and grow stronger. Then there are mix breed power's the rarest of the abilities' there unique ability is mixed with the parents power depending on their power the last one was over 200 years ago, its parents were a watcher and a shade which had the ability to others invisible, it was able to shade itself from division and see their next move to try to capture it, the chase lasted 15 years when division fist gained the idea to use the power against the half-breed, needless to say… it worked. Now in the year 2009 the next half-breed was born from a mover and a pusher (people who could make their thoughts your own).

The lunchroom was filled with chatter as the fist lunch group was leaving to get to class and the next was heading in. Group by group came in and sat in a table and began talking.

"Hey Serine have you seen Eric today?" Anna asked.

"No, not yet" she answered as the two sat down at the table closest to the door.

"Hey ladies sorry I'm late but I had to push the teacher into giving less homework" Seth said coming from behind Anna and sitting down next to her.

Serine sighed then asked "have you seen Eric yet Seth?"

"Ya, he was in study hall he said that he should be coming soon" Seth answered.

As if on cue Eric walked in the lunch room and sat next to Serine.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I had to finish a paper for Mr. Simone" Eric said.

Eric looked towards the janitor who was picking up the plastic trays across the room. "Hey guys has that girl always been our janitor?" Eric asked.

"No, why?" Anna asked.

"She just looks…. Never mind. Eric answered


	2. What the lunch lady is hiding

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the push or jumper characters, or their powers.**

Eric: Mover and a Pusher

Serine: Watcher

Anna: Mover

Seth: Pusher

Jason: Jumper

Eric proceeded eating ignoring the looks that the new lunch lady kept on giving him; he then looked out a window which was on his left of the lunch room and saw what looked like a boy transport out of thin air.

"Jason's here" Eric said to the group who was talking silently to one another.

Serine, Anna and Seth looked out the window and saw Jason walking out into the street and on the sidewalk

"I swear if one of us are caught first it's going to be Jason" Anna said.

"You got a point there Anna" Serine said.

Jason soon walked in and sat by Seth. Eric glanced over to the lunch lady who was still staring back at him.

"Who's the ugly new lady?" Jason asked.

"We don't know" Seth asked.

Eric glanced back and saw that the lunch lady was no where to be seen, he continued looking until he realized she was no where in the lunch room.

"Guys, she's gone" Eric said.

About five minutes of nothing three men came from the rear entrance to the lunch room.

"Well looks like she was apart of division after all" Anna said.

"I'll take care of this" Seth said picking up a handful of sweet corn from Eric's tray. "FOOD FIGHT!!!" he yelled standing up on the table and throwing it randomly.

The lunch room proceeded to throw food back and forth and every one got up and started grabbing for food to throw while Eric and the rest of the gang proceeded out the front exit pushing through the crowd and being hit by food from time to time.

"Well that worked." Jason said.

"We better get out of here, Seth lets take your car" Anna said.

"Alright, where are we going?" Seth responded

"Anywhere is better than here" Eric said.

_**So I guess that this is a little late getting here, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story and I hope you stick around to read the next chapter.**_


End file.
